User blog:Valremathras/Wiki War Devil Episode 1: Pilot
(The sound of fighting is heard at the very beginning. As the camera lightens up, it shows two people on an office's rooftop. One man is seen being thrown to the ground in pain. Blood is flowing from his mouth. He looks up to his attacker in confusion and sadness as his attacker gives him a cold stare. Meat gets up to one knee, coughing out blood.) Meat: '''Why this way, Devil? Why me?! After all we've been through... (Devil just continues to stare and after a moment, gives a devious smirk and chuckles.) '''Devil: '''Someone has to be first, my friend. And you are clearly on my list, so here we are. '''Meat: Have you no heart, man? Have you no pity? (Devil's expression changes to anger as he recalls his mysterious past.) Devil: 'No. Not anymore! (Devil grabs Meat by the throat and raises him up high, delivering three body blows to his gut.) '''Devil: '''I lost all that when I was screwed over! After I lost everything! Now, I'm gonna correct my mistakes and claim my vengeance! (Devil throws Meat to the ground. Meat is seen coughing out more blood.) '''Meat: '''Then....*coughs*...spare me. Let me work for you. You can have my Empire, I'll work for you! Just please, let me live! (Devil looks at Meat with eyes focused as he thinks about his interesting offer and then making up his mind.) '''Devil: '''Sorry, my friend. I'm starting a clean slate. And you're NOT part of it! (Devil pulls out a knife and approaches Meat. As he swings it at Meat's neck, the screen goes dark and an agonizing scream is heard.) Wiki War Devil ' Written by Valremath910 ' One Year Later:' (A Narrator is seen in the shadows in a dark room with a drink in his hand.) Narrator: '''One year ago, Meatholl, Leader of the Sloth Empire was murdered in cold blood. No big surprise, really with his ego and ridiculous name. His Empire was taken over by a man named Devilishmind and renamed The Devil Empire. After this, Devil declared war upon the entire world. He had a very interesting purpose: To destroy everything in his path in his quest for vengeance. Very few people dare oppose him due to his power. However, a rival organization has bravely stood up to him led by a man known as Shadow-Lerooyinator. He leads an organization called The Ministry, a private military corporation developing in armaments and technology. Very clever sods, I should say. (The Narrator stops for a moment to down his drink and continues.) '''Narrator: '''The two companies at war with each other are quite polar opposites with the media. One has very good publicity and is seen as a hero. The other: (A family is seen scared watching a television with Devil's face on it and they comfort each other.) '''Narrator: '''Not so good. (The scene then changes to a helicopter landing on The Ministry Headquarters' rooftop. A man known as Speed is seen coming out and begins to light a cigar before going inside. He then enters Shadow-Lerooy's office and sees the man himself at his desk in front of a computer.) '''Speed: '''Aight, boss. We got the cargo you asked for. We're bringing it down to the lab to be unpacked. This idea you got's gonna be huge, man. '''Shadow-Lerooy: '''Hm, excellent. The parts we need for our superweapon are finally here. At last we can finally assemble and to use it to squash Devil and his Empire for good. (Speed sits down on one of the office's chairs and put his feet up on Shadow-Lerooy's desk.) '''Speed: Aye, let me tell you. These last parts weren't easy to get. We stole them straight from Devil's workshop in the East. Poor suckers weren't happy when we raided them. (Shadow-Lerooy smiles and then chuckles.) Shadow-Lerooy: '''You've done well, Speed. I was smart enough to have you here as my right hand and sort out the military. You've done well motivating them, let me tell you. '''Speed: '''Well, anything for an old friend. By the way, how's that other problem working out for you? Have you found him yet? (Shadow-Lerooy's eyes fixate on Speed, clearly knowing what he's asking.) '''Shadow-Lerooy: '''Lets deal with Devil before we go after him. Once the world's ours, we won't have anyone that can take us down. '''Speed: '''So thats the prize in this war, eh? World Domination? '''Shadow-Lerooy: '''Exactly. (Shadow-Lerooy proceeds to laugh as the scene changes to the Devil Empire's laboratory and we see Devil overlooking test subjects with an informant.) '''Devil: '''Our factory at the east raided?! What did they take? '''Informant: '''Everything, sir. There was nothing left! '''Devil: '''Were there any survivors? '''Informant: '''Just one, sir. He's currently in the infirmary recuperating. '''Devil: '''Very well, get our new tanks operational and lets finally hit that station in the north by the outskirts. Deploy the 75th Legion as well. We're gonna hit them hard there and leave a dent in them. '''Informant: '''Yes, sir. (The Informant leaves. Devil then returns to his office and checks his campaign map. He sticks a knife at North, where the Ministry's mentioned station was.) '''Devil: '''Time for some field testing. (The scene then changes to a battle taking place at the station. Tanks are seen storming the front and Empire Soldiers running along with them, firing at the Ministry Troopers' defenses. A helicopter fires at the tanks as it is blown up and crash lands behind enemy lines. Legion is seen as the Commander of the 75th Legion) '''Legion: '''Flank them from the right! Give them some pressure! '''Empire Soldier 1: '''But they have auto turrets, sir! (Legion grabs Empire Soldier 2 by the shoulder.) '''Legion: '''Yeah?! AND WE GOT FUCKING TANKS! CRUSH THEM, PRIVATE! '''Empire Soldier 2: '''Yes, sir! (A squadron of Empire Soldiers follow their orders and flank the right of the station. Back the Ministry HQ, Shadow-Lerooy is seen in the war room, overseeing the battle.) '''Shadow-Lerooy: '''I knew he couldn't resist. Activate protocol 12 on that station. '''Speed: '''Ain't that a bit extreme, sir? '''Shadow-Lerooy: '''Aren't their tanks a bit extreme? '''Speed: '''Heh, fair enough. (A Ministry Trooper is given the order from Speed to activate the Protocol.) '''Ministry Trooper: '''Roger that, sir. All troopers, fall back! (As the Ministry Troopers are seen retreating, the Empire Soldiers cheer at their supposed victory. Legion enters the station, only to find it empty and nothing salvagable.) '''Legion: '''There's nothing here! What the fuck did-- (However, a moment later an explosion goes off, letting off a massive radius that kills a dozen of Empire Soldiers. Devil sees the explosion at HQ and slams his fist on the desk.) '''Devil: '''Damn you, Shadow. You sly bastard! (Shadow-Lerooy smirks at the explosive outcome back the Ministry HQ and lets out a laugh. After the grueling battle, the Narrator is seen again.) '''Narrator: '''This is just a small example of the war that has engulfed our world into chaos. The story is still continuing and this is only the beginning on our journey. This war will shape the very future of the world and neither men seem stable enough to rule it. So what can be done?! Only time will tell. '''End of Episode 1. Category:Blog posts